


A Bouquet of Flowers

by DraconicEngineer



Series: Bonded by Fate [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azurrin Week 2016, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Family, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Friendship, It's just an extension of Azurrin Week 2016 actually, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicEngineer/pseuds/DraconicEngineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their honeymoon, Corrin shows Azura a field of Gracedia flowers. Normally used to express gratitude, the flowers allow the newlyweds to share why they're grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bouquet of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of 7 and this is the part where you look at those numbers and recognize that something’s wrong. Now I may not know what you’re thinking but I can make a good guess. It’s probably something along the lines of “WTF DraconicEngineer there’s seven days in a week and Azurrin week ended yesterday. Have you gone mad?” Well, I’d like to think I haven’t. It’s true that the seven days have come and gone and I’ve written seven oneshots to go with them, but I’ve personally decided to write an eighth. Why I’ve decided to do such a thing? I’m doing it to thank you, the person who’s taking the time to read this author’s note right now and the story afterwards. Over the course of the seven days, my works have been viewed ~3500 times by ~1300 people. Now I get that some of these views may be accidental misclicks and whatnot, but still that’s a lot of views from a lot of people. Far more than I ever expected in my wildest dreams. Period. To those ~1300 people, I thank you for reading and supporting my work. You all are the reason why I keep writing. To those who have followed and favorited this story or me as an author, you have my deepest thanks for giving me your commendations and trust. To those who have reviewed this story, your comments are deeply valued and your reactions and advice always put a smile on my face. Now that due thanks have been given, let’s get on with it. Nobody likes a long author’s note and no story afterward, myself included. So here’s my additional one-shot, even if it may be a little shorter than usual. Enjoy!

**_Bonus Day: Gratitude_ **

**_A Bouquet of Flowers_ **

Corrin could feel the cool air rush over his face as he ran up the mountainside, eager to reach his destination.

“Come on Azura! We’re almost there!” he exclaimed in excitement, quickly stopping and turning around to check on his wife. 

The songstress shook her head as she slowed down to a walking pace. Ever since their honeymoon had begun, Corrin was obsessed with reaching every target destination of theirs as soon as possible to maximize the time they spent there. This morning was no different than the rest. 

“You can go ahead if you want Corrin. I don’t want to slow you down, so I’ll meet you at the end of the path,” she told him.

“Alright! See you then!” he answered with a smile.

Not a moment later, Azura watched her husband channel a partial transformation to call upon his wings. Once they had appeared, she watched him spring into the air and ascend over the ridge that lay at the end of the winding trail. Normally, Corrin had never left her behind as they ventured from place to place but there must have been something special about this upcoming mountain ridge. Whatever it was, Corrin had known about it long beforehand and most certainly had a plan.

The Vallite Queen relished the idea of an upcoming surprise and the anticipation gave her a tingling sensation. Each step forward on the moss covered trail corresponded to another possibility that entered her head. So far, their honeymoon had seen Corrin take her to just about every conceivable natural wonder the world had to offer. Serene and secluded lakes in far off forests, picturesque sunsets on cliffs, the ocean’s gray waves on beaches, and fields filled with flowers of all colors had all been admired by the newlyweds during their travels, but each new sight always captivated them as much as the last. 

The songstress had now halved the distance between her the end of the path and began to focus less on what could be coming and more on why Corrin had chosen this spot. Clearly, it had to hold the same natural beauty as the other locations they had visited earlier, or else he wouldn’t be here. The first thing that came to Azura’s mind was the possible presence of a crystal structure. Perhaps Corrin had already found a crystal shard and planned on presenting her with jewelry of some sort that he had made with it. Another idea that floated through her head was the possibility of the ridge potentially being the entrance of a cave they would explore together.

As she reached the end of the trail, her speculation would come to an end. The sight that lay in front of her was so highly unusual for a mountain biome, but it was mesmerizing nonetheless and took her breath away. Underneath her feet, the songstress could feel the difference between the soft moss of the pathway and the smooth blades of grass that she now stood on. In front of her lay a small circle of grass surrounded by flowers as far as the eye could see. What was very odd though was that they all looked the same. Each flower shone with a vibrant pink under the sun. The stems of the plants were nearly a foot tall and four flowers laid on each stem. In the middle of the small circle of grass, Corrin stood with his back turned to her.

“Corrin, you’ve done it again. How is it that you always manage to find such beautiful sights?” she asked him.

The half dragon didn’t turn around, but answered her all the same. A chuckle preceded his words. “Being a dragon has its perks you know. You see so much when flying through the air.”

The fact that he didn’t turn around intrigued his wife greatly but she pressed on with her questioning nonetheless. “Do you know what these flowers are called? They look so beautiful, even if they’re the only species in this field.”

“They’re called Gracedia flowers,” he answered, now turning around with a flourish of his cape. In his hands he held a bouquet of twelve of the flowers in question. He strode towards the songstress and offered them to her with a large grin on his face. “In the language of flowers, these are used to express gratitude and by taking you here and giving you these, not only could I treat you to a beautiful sight, but I could also express my gratitude for you as well.”

“You know that I couldn’t possibly refuse,” Azura replied, accepting the flowers. As soon as she held them, she took the time to examine them further. Each flower had six vibrant pink petals that stretched out in each direction and gradually whitened closer to the flower’s center. Once she finished, she placed them to the side looked back up at Corrin and wrapped him tightly in a hug.

“Corrin, they’re amazing,” she whispered into his ear.

“I’m glad you liked them. Truly, Azura, I’m grateful for so many things you’ve done for me.”

“I could say the same,” she replied after they had both stepped back from the hug. 

Corrin kept their hands linked and looked into her eyes as he spoke next. “I’d like to thank you for the many ways you’ve been there in my life. You bravely put your life on the line when I transformed for the first time and saved me from an animalistic instinct I didn’t know how to control. You created a dragonstone for me to harness that power and bring balance to my blood. You stood by me from the very beginning when I set out to end the war and stayed by my side no matter what. You became my best friend and the person I trusted the most as we traveled through Hoshido, Nohr and Valla. Your song assisted us in battle when we needed it most and your heart showed me the compassion and sympathy I needed to get through my darkest moments. Fate brought us together and when you accepted my love, it tied the knot between us before marriage would do the same. For all these things and more, I am eternally grateful to you, my love.”

The songstress violently blushed at her husband’s words, but kept her eyes on his. With a wry smile she answered, “If you tried to give your best impression of your little speech before your wedding vow just now, you did a wonderful job. I guess it’s only fitting that I do the same.”

Corrin scratched the back of his head sheepishly at the mention of a sore subject, causing Azura to giggle. She picked up the Gracedia flowers that she had put down earlier and placed them between her hand and Corrin’s such that they held the symbols of gratitude together.

“I’d like to thank you as well Corrin. Ever since I first met you, you’ve always made me feel safe and you’ve always been there to listen to me and help me in whatever way possible. You trusted me from the onset and followed me into a perilous situation that you had no idea about. I was never able to place my full trust in strangers but you changed that. I could talk to you and you’d always understand and comfort me when I needed. I know I can trust you with anything. You broke down all my walls and cared for me with the utmost respect and kindness. I fell in love with you and I’ll never regret it. For all these things and more, I am eternally grateful to you as well.”

Now it was Corrin’s turn to blush.

“That was very well worded to say the least. I don’t know how to respond,” he said, lost for words.

Azura’s reply was simple. “Come enjoy the flowers with me. That’ll do just fine.” 

“If that’s what you want, I’ll be more than happy to oblige your request.”

The two of them moved to the edge of the grass circle and sat down, staring at the vast swaths of flowers all around them. Their hands still held each other and the Gracedia bouquet. The gratitude they felt for each other didn’t need to be expressed in words, for it transmitted every time they touched. As they held the bouquet, this expression grew stronger than ever before.


End file.
